1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a modular transfer system for workpieces.
2. Description of the Related Art
Transfer systems of this type, also referred to as transfer lines, are known in the art. The Invest Report 1/1999, page 11, of Messrs. Bosch discloses the transfer system MTS 2, for example. Transfer system MTS 2 has a modular design and comprises fully operable units with automatic stations and manual workplaces. Fully operable modules as regards mechanics, control, as well as the electric and pneumatic installation within complete function groups are provided, which are interconnected by means of three plug connectors for the installation. The transport of workpiece carriers is carried out using a conveyor belt, and each module of the transfer system is equipped with its own motor for driving the conveyor belt.